


No-me-olvides

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, tendra final feliz? who knows
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: " "¿Pero y si él quiere que lo toques? ~" Sugirió Kanata."NON." Shu se levantó de golpe. “No siento nada por Nito, punto final.”Se fue sin decir adiós. Sabía que su amigo solo estaba intentado ayudar, pero era más de lo que su corazón podía aguantar por hoy. Hasta ahora, sus sentimientos por Nazuna habían estado firmemente reprimidos, y no lo iba a arruinar por no poder controlarse por un momento. "





	

Era un día soleado, de esos calurosos que Shu odiaba con todo su ser. Solo causaban molestias, como tener que usar manga corta y aun peor, cubrirse en protector solar para no quemarse. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba exagerando, considerando que el verano ni había empezado. Claramente esas personas no habían visto el régimen de siete pasos que usaba Sena para cuidar su piel del sol.

Generalmente Shu pasaría el tiempo en el club de manualidades, escondiéndose tanto del sol como de la gente, pero ese día el colegio lo había cerrado para limpiarlo. Era absurdo, dado que él lo mantenía completamente limpio y organizado, pero por más escándalo que hizo el personal de maestranza no quiso escucharlo.   
Su otra opción era volver directamente a su casa, pero no estaba de humor para seguir ignorando las preguntas de sus padres. Por eso decidió dar un paseo por el patio. Desafortunadamente, muchos de los alumnos tuvieron la misma idea que el. Shu sostuvo fuerte a Mademoiselle mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Sentía las miradas de los demás fijas en el, y a diferencia de cuando estaba en el escenario, solo lo ponía nervioso.

Que lo miraran era entendible. Muchos de sus compañeros creyeron que no lo iban a volver a ver. El pelirosa tenía la misma idea, si no hubiera sido por Kagehira…

Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la fuente. Como estaba en el medio del patio no era el mejor lugar para sentarse, pero tampoco quería hacer el ridículo haciendo creer a los demás que casi se cae. No importa que fuera la verdad.

Sentó a Mademoiselle en su regazo. Le acomodó el uniforme y saco un peine diminuto para arreglarle el pelo, pero escucho un chapoteo en el agua. A pesar de estar roto en casi todos los sentidos, todavía tenía reflejos rápidos, que le permitieron levantar a la muñeca y correrla antes de que se empape. 

"Shuu." Kanata lo miró sonriente. "Pensé que te ibas a meter al agua~"

"Kanata." Shu lo miró de reojo. "¿Desde cuándo me gusta mojarme?"

Kanata solo se rió y le tiro un poco de agua, apuntando con cuidado para no mojar a la muñeca. "Si no te mojas te vas a ‘marchitar’~"

El grito que pegó el pelirosa espantó a unas palomas que estaban comiendo alrededor de la fuente. 

"C-Cómo te atreves, ahora voy a tener que lavar esto…" Shu le reclamó, mirando su camisa. En realidad, no estaba tan mojada, pero quejarse era uno de sus talentos. "Además, ¿no me marchité ya?"

Kanata dejo de sonreir, su expresión transformándose en lo que parecía ser pena. Pero conociéndolo, Shu podía darse cuenta que solo estaba escondiendo su enojo.

"Shu-kun no quiso hacerte sentir mal." Se escuchó la voz de Mademoiselle. "Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿si?"

El miembro de Ryuseitai rápidamente volvió a sonreír. "Shu… ¿No es tu ‘hijo’ el que anda por ahí?" Le dijo señalando a la distancia.

"¿Kagehira?" El pelirosa le dijo irritado. "No es mi hijo… Pero tenes razón."

Podía ver a Mika sentado en el café de la escuela. No se veía mucho desde lejos, pero era obvio que no estaba solo. Su amigo Narukami lo acompañaba. ¿O eran más que amigos? Ver como Kagehira se reía con el le dolía y lo hacia sentirse orgulloso al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos uno de ellos estaba superando su situación. 

"¿Estas ‘celoso’?" Le preguntó Kanata, ladeando la cabeza.

"Non." Shu suspiró. "¿Por qué lo estaría? Si ahora mismo le ordenara a Kagehira que deje de hablarle por ser el enemigo, el muy idiota lo haría."

"Pero Shu-kun no lo va a hacer. Quiere que Mika-chan sea feliz~" Mademoiselle continuó. "Pero si están juntos… Shu-kun no sabe como sentirse."

"¿Él te ‘gusta’?"

"NON." El líder de Valkyrie se apuro a negarlo. "Es más como que Shu-kun quiere algo así~"

"¿Quién te preguntó, muñeca entrometida?" Ver a Shu discutir con su propia muñeca era muy extraño, pero Kanata no era nadie para juzgar.

"¿Entonces te ‘gusta’ alguien?" El peliazul apoyó los brazos sobre las piernas de Shu, de paso mojándolo más.

"Por favor, no necesito algo tan estúpido como el amor." Shu miró para otro lado. "Aunque no puedo esperar que alguien que tiene dos novios me entienda."

Kanata infló los cachetes y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No con mucha fuerza, por supuesto. 

"Ugh, perdón." Se pasó la mano por el pelo para comprobar que estaba empapado. "Pero es verdad. Aunque no sé qué le ves a Morisawa."

"Chiaki es muy lindo~" El peliazul dijo con felicidad. "¿A Kaoru no? Es verdad que te gustan los ‘rubios’ entonces~"

"Mejor no te digo que pienso de Hakaze, no quiero que me mojes más."

"Puka puka~" Kanata sonrió aun más, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco. "No lo ‘negaste’. Nazuna no esta ‘saliendo’ con nadie~"

"¿N-Nito?" Shu se sonrojó de solo pensar en la idea de salir con él. Pero aun así, no es que le gustara. …¿No?

"No esta con nadie, pero…" Shu suspiró por segunda vez. "Te estas olvidando que me odia."

Nazuna tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo. Le había dicho cosas horribles, y seguro lo haría de nuevo si le intentara hablar. El esfuerzo que Shu ponía en evitarlo en el pasillo debería hacerlo un miembro honorario de la asociación ninja.

"Además, él es tan perfecto..." El pelirosa continuó. "No soy digno de tocarlo, debería estar en un museo."

Mientras tuviera esa actitud, jamás podría tener una relación normal con Nito. Mantener su distancia era la mejor opción. A pesar de que le doliera.

"¿Pero y si él quiere que lo toques? ~" Sugirió Kanata.

"NON." Shu se levantó de golpe. "No siento nada por Nito, punto final."

Se fue sin decir adiós. Sabía que su amigo solo estaba intentado ayudar, pero era más de lo que su corazón podía aguantar por hoy. Hasta ahora, sus sentimientos por Nazuna habían estado firmemente reprimidos, y no lo iba a arruinar por no poder controlarse por un momento. Tenía que buscar algún lugar tranquilo… ¿Capaz la biblioteca?   
Estaba en la entrada cuando sintió una presión en la garganta que lo hizo parar a toser con fuerza. Intento controlar los tosidos con miedo a arruinar su voz, pero era inútil. Cuando el ataque pareció terminar, se dio cuenta que tenía algo en su mano. Un pétalo azul, aunque ya no podía reconocer de que flor era. 

…Y si era lo que él pensaba, tenía muchas cosas más que temer que a perder la voz.

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo :3c 
> 
> como ven no soy capaz de hacer feliz a shu
> 
> (puede que lo revise mañana)


End file.
